monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Resistance Skills
The next set of skills will provide the hunter with certain protection to elemental attacks as well as protection to the effects of extreme weather and Status Conditions. Heat Resistance This skill gives the hunter protection from hot weather (desert and volcano heat), decreasing the rate in which you lose health or completely annulling the effect. Heat Cancel High prevents heat damage from any area like the volcano, and the Heat cancel low only prevents damage from the desert areas. Armor: *Cephalos *Plesioth Cold Res The Cold Resistance ( '''Cold Res' )'' skill affects the speed at which the hunter's stamina decreases in cold environments.. Cold Elimination (Lo) renders you immune to all cold areas except areas 6,7 and 8 of the Snowy Mountains, which only Cold Elimination (Hi) can protect you from. Elemental Resistances This set of skills will give you hunters a protective defense against elemental based attacks. All resistances up This skill most commonly seen in the Kirin's set will grant a small resistance bonus to all elements. Armor: Kirin (All Res UP +15) Fire Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on fire elemental damage. Ice Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on ice elemental damage. Armor: Water Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on water elemental damage. Armor: Thunder Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on thunder elemental damage. Armor: Gypceros (Thunder Res +5) Dragon Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on dragon elemental damage. Armor: *Hornet Paralysis Resistance This skill will grant the hunter certain bonuses (or penalties) against paralyzing attacks (Vespoid and Genprey attacks for example). Armor: *Vespoid *Guardian Spirit Shin *Dragon X (part of a compound skill) Sleep Resistance This skill provides the hunter with certain bonuses (or penalties), against the sleep status Armor: *Hypnock *Dragon X (part of a compound skill) Poison Resistance This skill provides the hunter with certain bonuses (or penalties), against the poison status. Armor: *Ioprey *Rathian *Gypceros Gunner *Pink rathian *Kaiser X *Dragon X (part of a compound skill) Quake Resistance This skill comes in handy against monsters that can perform quake attacks such as the Blangonga, Congalala, and Shen Gaoren. This does not apply to Lao-Shan Lung; see Wind Press. WindPress This skill gives you immunity to varying strengths of wind gusts emitted by most monsters. It can also protect you from Lao-Shan Lung's footfalls, which oddly emit wind gusts rather than quakes. Monsters that require Dragon Wind Breaker: Chameleos, Lunastra, Teostra, Kushala Daora. Monsters that require High Wind Press: Monoblos, Diablos, Tigrex, Rathalos, Rathian, Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis. Monsters that require Low Wind Press: Kut-ku, Khezu, Gypceros, Garuga, Basarios, Gravios. Snow Resistance This skill prevents the hunter to get the Snowman status from certain cold attacks (such as from Blangonga, Giadrome, Kushala Daora and Ukanlos) Antiseptic This skill protects the hunter against the Soiled effect Terrain This skill will protect the hunter from receiving terrain damage, which includes lava from the Volcano and some Elder Dragons' fire auras. Faint This skill will give a bonus or a penalty to how fast the hunter can get rid of the Faint status. Fatigue This skill provides the hunter with protection against the Fatigue status HearProtct With this skill on you'll receive protection to the monsters scream attacks. High Grade gives protection to: Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Khezu (and Red Khezu), Basarios, Gravios, Diablos, Monoblos, Diablos, Tigrex, Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis, and Akantor. Earplugs gives protection to: Yian Garuga, Rathian (Green & Pink), Rathalos (Red & Azure), Lunastra, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Congalala (sonic fart), Blangonga, Nargacuga, and Rajang. AntiFirDrg The Anti Fire Dragon ( '''AntiFirDrg' )'' skill is a compound skill that is unique to the Kushala X Armor. Category:Skills